


The Birthday You'll Never Remember

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clubbing, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Happy Birthday Prompto, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompto is a wild drunk, everyone is drunk, jk but the boys are drunk, promptis-freeform, you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: In which Prompto doesn't remember anything from his birthday the night before and Noctis tells him exactly what happened.





	The Birthday You'll Never Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Prompto! I'm hopping on the birthday bandwagon with this quick short fic I wrote today!

Prompto wakes with blurry vision and throbbing head. He's unaware of where he is but slowly comes to realization that he was in his own bed. Right, his birthday. He felt nauseous, unable to move because he's afraid he'll throw up everywhere. Also there was a faint, yet very present, pain in his lower back-

 

Wait.

 

Why was there any sorts of pain down there? His question was pretty much answered when he turns and sees tousled black hair sleeping soundly next to him. His eyes grew wide and he let out a quiet ‘oh’. Well… that happened. Gods, Prompto doesn't remember anything from last night. Did he and Noctis really- by deductions, yes, they really did have sex and Prompto doesn't even remember that. His nakedness was unmistakable. He had sex with his best friend. That's wild and wow, Prompto can't believe it. How fucked up was he? Were Ignis and Gladio here? He really needed some answers.

 

He goes to get up only for arms to wrap around him. He laughs quietly and manages to get out of the grasps. He winced slightly and yeah it hurt way more once he actually started walking. Also the urge to vomit was still there but he held it down. He reaches his bathroom though and damn, he had hickies all over his neck and chest. Little bite marks littered his collarbone and gross, he had dried cum on his stomach. Him and Noctis really went at it. He noticed bruises on his arm as well; must have been rough. He decided to hop in the shower to clean off the reminisce of last night. Maybe some of his memory will come back.

 

It doesn't.

 

He gets out of the shower feeling just as in the dark as before. One thing he does remember is the going to the club but after that, nothing. He takes some pain medicine and returns back into his room. He finds that Noctis is sitting up in his bed looking rather frantic.

 

“Prompto, I'm sorry.” He voiced immediately and Prompto rose his eyebrows. Why was he apologizing?

 

“Sorry for what exactly?” Prompto asked in confusion as he toweled off and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

“I-I took advantage of you and we both were drunk and could barely walk back and-”

 

“Pause. Rewind. Can you explain to me what all happened last night because I can't remember shit.” Prompto laughed and Noctis demeanor changed a bit as he let out a chuckle.

 

“Alright, come sit.”  Noctis gestured for him to come and he does. Noctis begins to tell him the story of his birthday fiasco.

 

* * *

 

 

_This was Prompto’s idea. He wanted to end his 21st birthday in a club which probably wasn't the brightest of ideas. He never really drank as it is but he figured since he was an ‘adult’ now, that he might as well experience it. Gladio seemed eager, Ignis didn't seem too against it, and Noctis just shrugged saying he'd go for Prompto’s sakes. The birthday party beforehand was fantastic and Prompto received a great variety of gifts. Now though, the club was calling their names._

 

_The club itself was dimly lit with flashing colorful lights. There was large bar with many seats and most patrons were on the dance floor grinding against one another. The four men sat around a table and order their respected drinks along with a round of shots. Prompto got a mojito which sounded good to him and was definitely surprised on how good it was. After the first round was ordered, they got another round, and another and another-_

 

_A lot of rounds later and they were all pretty drunk. Ignis had cut himself off, Noctis too stopped drinking but Gladio kept drinking because he was a tank and Prompto was actually pretty lightweight but kept drinking regardless._

 

_This is where things get a bit weird._

 

_“Guys… guys… Let's dance.” Prompto slurred out as he swayed in his seat. He was definitely the most drunk compared to the other three. Completely gone. Ignis shook his head and kept to himself, Gladio laughed out and nudged Noctis on the shoulder._

 

_“Go dance with him princess.” He said and Noctis rolls his eyes. Usually he'd say no to dancing but he was drunk and really had no other senses anyways._

 

_“Can you even stand Prompto?” Noctis asked and the blonde enthusiastically stood up only to quickly hold onto a chair._

 

_“I'm fine.” He giggled and Noctis laughed as well.  He grabbed Prompto and dragged him to the dance floor. They both laughed as they danced together like drunk friends do. It seemed almost natural for them to grind against each other. The dancing sobered up Noctis a bit but Prompto was still pretty far gone. Sobering a bit made Noctis get a little flustered now since Prompto was still grinding against him. He didn't mind it but it was kind of weird for friends to do. Regardless he just wanted to make Prompto happy. They soon returned back to their table and somehow Prompto seemed even more drunk. There was another round of shots at the table and Prompto squealed in joy._

 

_“Shoooots!” He said and one after the other, he threw back the shots presented to him. Noctis would have stopped him if he was completely sober but he just drank more of his drink and watched. “This is my song!” He said as he got on top of the table and began dancing to a familiar pop tune. They all laughed as Prompto drank and danced without a care in the world._

 

_Prompto was wasted. His face was flushed and his eyes were glossed over. He slumped against Noctis who wasn't in any better condition than he was but he was at least coherent. Prompto was not coherent. His movements were slowed and his thinking process was shot. Very, very drunk. Ignis had took Gladio back since he was beginning to get very flirty with others and Ignis wasn't going to let that happened. Also he was drunk himself and didn't realize he was leaving a drunk prince alone in a club with an even drunker friend. He believes they'll be fine._

 

_They were kind of fine._

 

_In the midst of things, Prompto somehow got into Noctis’s lap. He's slumped against him giggling and Noctis too, was laughing. Nothing was particularly funny but their drunk minds found anything funny. Hell, Prompto burst out laughing at the server who just asked them if they wanted anymore to drink. Noctis said they were done causing Prompto to whine how he wanted more drinks._

 

_“Happy Birthday blondie.” Noctis slightly slurred out before laughing._

 

_“Fuck yeah it's my birthday. Go meee!” Prompto cheered and danced in Noctis’s lap. This wasn't exactly what friends do. Friends don't usually sit on each other like this, but they didn't care. Again, they're drunk. “Let's cel-e-brate by drinking more!” He exclaimed but Noctis shook his head._

 

_“We're both pretty fucked up. No need to blackout. I don't want to carry you back. I can barely carry myself.” He laughed and Prompto looked at him with intense eyes. Noctis stared back and Prompto leaned in closer to him._

 

_“You're hot.” He slurred out and Noctis laughed._

 

_“Well duh because you're sitting in my lap.” Noctis responded and Prompto shook his head._

 

_“No, no, no, no… like your face… it's so hot… you're a hot dude.” He retorts before cupping his cheeks. “You're hooooot.” He laughed._

 

_“Yeah? We'll you're hot too.” He said and Prompto beamed._

 

_“Really you think sooo?”_

 

_“Hottest person I know.” Noctis said._

 

_“Don't tell anyone this… but I really like you N-oct.”_

 

_“I like you too.” Noctis chuckled._

 

_“Not just like, but like-like. Like I'd totally date you…”_

 

_“I'd totally fuck you.” Noctis responded almost casually and he's unaware about how he shouldn't have said that. It definitely wasn’t the right way to respond to the blonde’s comment. Prompto eyes widen and he goes into a fit of laughter._

 

_“I'd let you fuck me.” He leans in a bit closer; mere inches away from lips touching. Noctis goes for it though and kissed him gently. Prompto kissed back and now they were in public just kissing like a couple. They were only friends, remember, but anyone would mistake this behavior as couple stuff because friends don't just kiss each other. Noctis rested his hands on Prompto’s hips slow grinding into him. The blonde laughed out a moan and ground back._

 

_“Would you let me?” Noctis said hot against Prompto’s ear and Prompto whimpered out._

 

_“Mmhmm… let's go back to my place.” Prompto giggled and they both struggled to stand up. They held onto each other as they made their way out of the club. Prompto had less motor functions which had Noctis practically carrying him._

 

_“You're heavy…” Noctis groaned out and Prompto just laughed._

 

_“I can't feel my leeeeegs.” He said before laughing loudly. “The prince is gonna fuck me!” He yells out and Noctis laughed along with him._

 

_“Shhhhh don't scream. You can scream my name later on.” He spoke._

 

_“Kinky mother fuck...er. Better be worth my wild.” Prompto moaned into Noctis’s ear making the prince groan._

 

_It took a while to get back, especially with all the touches and kisses, but the two made it to Prompto's apartment. Clothes were scattered, they tumbled into his bed, and they kissed each other fiercely._

 

_“Happy birthday Prompto.” Noctis said._

 

_“Happy birthday to me!~” Prompto responded and they had a night of rough, hard, passionate sex._

 

* * *

 

 

“And that's how well… we're here today.” Noctis scratched the back of his head and Prompto looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You're tellin me someone spiked our drinks with sex poison and we fucked everywhere?!” Prompto’s look bewildered and Noctis began laughing.

 

“No ya dork. We were just so drunk and had no control over ourselves.”

 

“Oh good. What a relief!” He said before looking downwards. “… so yeah… we did it…” Prompto stated and started blushing. He and his best friend had sex and that's still crazy to him.

 

“Yeah we did…” Noctis voiced. “I feel bad though… only because I felt like I took advantage of you. You were incoherently drunk and I was drunk too but I could have stopped it from getting too far but I didn't-”

 

“Dude we were drunk. It... happens? That's probably not the best way to put it… Uh...I just… what... does this mean for our… um friendship?” Prompto asked. Having sex had to mean something, right? They can't just be friends. Or they could make this a friends-with-benefits kind of thing but Prompto didn’t want just that.

 

“I mean you did say you liked me and in return… I said I liked you too… I also said I’d fuck you and you went along with it...b-but we were drunk so it was probably drunken words, right?” Prompto could see the hurt in Noctis’s eyes.

 

“Well I guess the secret is out.” Prompto started before hugging him. “I've liked you for a while… actually.” He feels Noctis hug him back.

 

“I really like you too.” Noctis said back. Prompto smiled into his shoulder. He was so happy that his feeling were actually returned.

 

“So I can call you boyfriend right?” Prompto said and Noctis chuckled.

 

“Or you can call me Noct but I'll still be your boyfriend.” He said and Prompto rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever boyfriend.” He mocked. “Wow… this is so weird. Dating your best friend. Best present was probably the sex and I don't even remember it.” He was still in disbelief of it all.

 

“I mean we could always,” Noctis started before kissing him lightly. “reenact last night.” He said with his voice a touch lower. Prompto smirked.

 

“Tempting.” He kisses back. “But wouldn't you wanna, ya know, go on a date or two, and maybe hang out a bit, meet the family-” His words were cut off by another kiss and he just laughed and kissed back.

 

“We've done all of that as friends. And,” He began sucking lightly on Prompto’s pale, freckled neck. “I bet you'd want to remember the fun we had together.” He smirked when Prompto let out a sigh.

 

“Well… maybe I would like to experience it and remember what happened this time.” He said letting out a soft moan. Noctis gently guided him down onto the bed and they began kissing. Once they pulled back from the kiss they both were smirking.

 

“Happy birthday.” Noctis said and the blonde rolled his eyes.

 

“Belated birthday.” Prompto corrected and they both laughed.

 

Regardless if he remember or not, right now, this was a happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this cute little thing! Comment and kudos are always nice :D


End file.
